


Time And Relative Dimensions In Space

by Alezandrite



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Doctor Who, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A wild Rocky Horror Picture Show reference has appeared, Basically the Red Comet from Game of Thrones is the same one that crashed in Star City, Group chat, Multi, Space Idiots™, and Disneys in there too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: Multiple earths, timelines, and universes come together in one group chat.orWhile visiting friends in a different reality the thirteenth Doctor runs into someone who looks exactly like Ashildr except she's not Ashildr.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cap'nCanary - Sara Lance  
THIRTEEN - Thirteenth Doctor

TimeTeam

Cap'nCanary: Where'd you go, Doc?

Cap'nCanary: We met up to grab a bite to eat at Big Belly Burger

Cap'nCanary: And the next thing I know you're running out of the joint

THIRTEEN: sorry about that fam got a bit distracted

THIRTEEN: thought I saw someone I used to know

Cap'nCanary: In this reality?

THIRTEEN: it caught me off guard too

Cap'nCanary: Not a baddie right?

THIRTEEN: not a "baddie" but an immortal

Cap'nCanary: Immortal?

THIRTEEN: met her in my last regeneration while dealing with some aliens during the viking era

THIRTEEN: long story short she died fighting said aliens but I brought her back using the alien's technology causing her to become immortal

Cap'nCanary: You sure do get around, Doc.

THIRTEEN: it's part of being a Time Lord really

Cap'nCanary: So how'd go? Was it your friend?

THIRTEEN: she was more of an acquaintance

Cap'nCanary: Was it your acquaintance?

THIRTEEN: it wasn't Ashildr

THIRTEEN: that's what confuses me

THIRTEEN: if it were her it'd make sense for her to be jumping realities since the one she's from she outlives humanity

THIRTEEN: but it wasn't Ashildr it just looked like her

Cap'nCanary: Her name was Ashildr?

THIRTEEN: yeah

Cap'nCanary: Was she as pretty as her name is?

THIRTEEN: SARA LANCE!

Cap'nCanary: Don't worry, Doc, my lips are sealed! Yaz won't hear a thing from me!

THIRTEEN: what does Yaz have to do with anything?

Cap'nCanary: Just because your current regeneration is madly in love with Yaz doesn't mean you still can't have feelings for someone from a previous regeneration.

THIRTEEN: my feelings regarding Ashildr are not like that

Cap'nCanary: What are they then?

THIRTEEN: guilt

Cap'nCanary: What could you possibly feel guilty about?

THIRTEEN: in that reality...during that regeneration I didn't exactly stick around after making her into an immortal

THIRTEEN: I brought her back then just left her like a crumpled message in a bottle drifting in the ocean for a thousand years

Cap'nCanary: Oh.

THIRTEEN: I thought maybe if it was her I could at least apologize to her

Cap'nCanary: But it wasn't her.

THIRTEEN: it wasn't her

Cap'nCanary: Listen, Doc, I know you have to get back to your own reality soon and do whatever you do

Cap'nCanary: But if you could describe Ashildr to me then maybe I could snoop around for you

THIRTEEN: you'd do that for me?

Cap'nCanary: Things are quiet at the moment and besides you've helped me and my crew enough times that we owe you one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PapaLance - Quentin Lance  
scienceman - Ray Palmer  
FeelMyHeat - Mick Rory   
NateofSteel - Nate Heywood   
ZomaZ - Zari Tomaz   
DarhkHorse - Nora Darhk   
flashflash100yarddash - Wally West  
TimeIntern - Gary Green   
MrExorcist - John Constantine

Cap'nCanary >>> PapaLance

Cap'nCanary: Hypothetically, if I wanted to find someone how would I do that?

PapaLance: Is there something you want to tell?

Cap'nCanary: Asking for a friend.

PapaLance: Hypothetically.

Cap'nCanary: Yeah. 

PapaLance: Do you want Cop advice or Dad advice?

Cap'nCanary: Both?

PapaLance: Well, the cop in me would tell you to go to the last place this person was seen, check for clues, and maybe ask around.

Cap'nCanary: But?

PapaLance: But the dad in me would probably tell you to go with your gut.

Cap'nCanary: Thanks, Dad!

PapaLance: Should I be worried?

Cap'nCanary: DAD!

PapaLance: I'm just saying.

Cap'nCanary: I'm not in trouble or causing trouble just doing a favor for a friend. 

PapaLance: Just stay safe. 

Cap'nCanary: Will do. 

———

Space Idiots™

scienceman: @Cap'nCanary, you wouldn't happen to know where the T.A.S.A. detector is, do you?

FeelMyHeat: TASA?

scienceman: Time And Space Anomalies 

NateofSteel: But saying the Time And Space Anomaly Detector is a mouthful so we just call it the TASA detector! 

ZomaZ: And by "we" you mean mostly "you".

NateofSteel: Ray calls it that too!

ZomaZ: Yeah because you took your label maker to it!

DarhkHorse: Are we just going to ignore the fact that Mick cared about science?

Cap'nCanary: Why would I know where you misplaced the gadget? I have a ship to captain! 

scienceman: That's funny because when I asked Gideon who was in the lab last she told me that you were.

NateofSteel: I didn't know you liked science too!

NateofSteel: Science buddies! 

ZomaZ: I hate to disappoint you but if she was actually in the lab I doubt she was there to do science. 

DarhkHorse: Yeah, because the only time the lab is empty is at night and if Sara isn't sleeping at night then she's usually sparring why would she be in the lab?

flashflash100yarddash: I saw her sneaking into the lab while I was my hundred laps before bed!

FeelMyHeat: Why the fuck is your handle a Zootopia reference?

TimeIntern: YOU'VE SEEN ZOOTOPIA?!

MrExorcist: Is this another one of those Disney movies?

ZomaZ: If you chant Disney three times in a dark bathroom guess what you'll get?

FeelMyHeat: Beetlejuice?!

DarhkHorse: Satan?!

flashflash100yarddash: Bloody Mary?!

scienceman: Dr. Scott?! 

ZomaZ: No, you'll summon Gary no matter what or who he is doing if Disney is mentioned.

ZomaZ: It's like a weird spidey sense or something. 

MrExorcist: It's bloody weird that's what it is!

MrExorcist: Always getting in the way of a good time.

Cap'nCanary: Did you just make a Rocky Horror Picture Show reference?

scienceman: Yes.

scienceman: And my question still stands why did you take the TASA detector?

Cap'nCanary: Because I'm helping a friend of mine who's kind of from another reality who ran into an acquaintance of hers when we went to Big Belly Burger's except it wasn't the acquaintance just someone who looks like her and it sort of kind maybe is an anomaly? 

…

scienceman: Oh ok 

Cap'nCanary: Just oh ok? 

Cap'nCanary: Aren't you going to scold me for taking an important gadget off the Waverider?! 

NateofSteel: You gave a pretty good reason for taking it and if you bring back in one piece I think you'll be spared. 

flashflash100yarddash: Who do you know from a different reality?

Cap'nCanary: That's a long story…

Cap'nCanary: That I promise to tell after I solve this mystery. 

MrExorcist: That's fine with me!

MrExorcist: @TimeIntern come back to bed love

TimeIntern: Can we watch a Disney movie?

MrExorcist: As long as it's not a sad one 

ZomaZ: Ha! Whipped! 

DarhkHorse: Zari, I need cuddles!

ZomaZ: Coming dear! 

scienceman: @NateofSteel fancy a nightcap?

NateofSteel: Making my way to the kitchen as we speak?


	3. Chapter 3

Cap'nCanary created a new group chat

Cap'nCanary named group chat SCIENCE

Cap'nCanary added scienceman & NateofSteel to group chat 

scienceman: Do we really need another group chat?

NateofSteel: Need? No.

NateofSteel: Want? Yes.

scienceman: Don't you find it odd that Sara created this group chat and named it SCIENCE?

NateofSteel: Maybe she finally recognizes our science prowess?

scienceman: I don't think so…

Cap'nCanary: Alright!

Cap'nCanary: Listen up fives a ten is speaking!

scienceman: There's the Sara we know!

NateofSteel: How are things going with the lookalike acquaintance? 

scienceman: Yeah, have you figured out if she's an anomaly?

Cap'nCanary: That's actually why I created this group chat.

Cap'nCanary: You know letting the adults of the Waverider talk without interruption or withholding information because of a certain time cop who would certainly spill his guts to his boss if he read a word of what I'm about to tell you two.

NateofSteel: So things with the T. A. S. A. haven't been going well?

scienceman: Or have they been going too well?

Cap'nCanary: Well…

Cap'nCanary: A little bit of both actually.

NateofSteel: I'm lost. 

Cap'nCanary: I didn't exactly get to use the T. A. S. A because it exploded.

NateofSteel: HOW THE FUCK DID YOU EXPLODE MY PRECIOUS INVENTION?!

scienceman: Your invention?

NateofSteel: Our invention.

NateofSteel: That's not the point, Ray! 

NateofSteel: The point IS that she had been off the ship with the T. A. S. A for less than a day and she destroyed a piece of equipment that took us almost a year to build?!

NateofSteel: I KNEW IT WAS A MISTAKE TO LET HER TAKE IT OFF THE SHIP!!!

scienceman: Nate, honey, calm down I'm sure she has a perfectly reasonable explanation for exploding our gadget.

scienceman: Right, Sara?

Cap'nCanary: That's the thing I didn't make the gadget explode it exploded after coming in contact with the anomaly. 

scienceman: Uh...excuse me?

NateofSteel: Are you saying that your anomaly broke our gadget?

Cap'nCanary: That's the thing I couldn't find the lookalike acquaintance at first so I decided to have a look around Star City Park you know where the comet crashed?

scienceman: It was a piece of space rock no bigger than a golf ball I think calling it a comet is a little far fetched. 

NateofSteel: Hush, Ray!

NateofSteel: Yes, Sara, we know about the comet and the mini creator it left in Star City Park, please get to the point.

Cap'nCanary: I decided to check out the site you know better to be safe than sorry and the second I was close enough the thing started to go haywire at first I thought it was malfunctioning because of how high the numbers were getting

Cap'nCanary: But then the whole device started to overheat and some lights started to go off lights that I didn't even know it had until eventually, it exploded.

NateofSteel: Jesus Christ! We designed the T. A. S. A so that it couldn't be destroyed easily!

scienceman: He's right which means that it must have been a big blast!

scienceman: You're not hurt are you?

Cap'nCanary: My left hand is a little fucked up but we're getting off-topic!

NateofSteel: What do you mean we're getting off-topic?! The detector practically exploded in your face! 

scienceman: Nate's right, come back to the ship so we can assess the damage to your hand. 

Cap'nCanary: My hand is the least of my concern at the moment because of what happened after the explosion.

scienceman: What happened after the explosion?

Cap'nCanary: More like who happened! 

NateofSteel: You're not making any sense! 

scienceman: Maybe your hand wasn't the only thing that was damaged? 

Cap'nCanary: I'm fine you guys!

Cap'nCanary: More than fine!

NateofSteel: You're not fine! You had a piece of equipment blow up in your face! You're traumatized and alone in the middle of the city in broad daylight! 

NateofSteel: Stay where you are, Sara, the Waverider will be there in seconds! 

Cap'nCanary: I can't come back right now.

NateofSteel: Why the fuck not?!

scienceman: Babe, maybe calm down a little bit?

NateofSteel: Calm down?!

NateofSteel: Our beloved captain and dear friend is injured somewhere in Star City with God knows how many bad guys running around at this moment! And you want me to calm down?!

Cap'nCanary: Please calm down, Nate, I can't come back to the ship right now.

NateofSteel: Why not?!

Cap'nCanary: Because I found her.

scienceman: Found who?

Cap'nCanary: The lookalike acquaintance.

Cap'nCanary: Except it wasn't the Doctor's friend and she definitely isn't from our reality. 

NateofSteel: You lost me.

scienceman: Same here.

Cap'nCanary: Her name isn't Ashildr and she isn't from our reality or the Doctor's reality.

Cap'nCanary: Her name is Arya Stark, She's from a place called Westeros and that comet brought her here.

**Author's Note:**

> You can't tell me that with all the time travel and shenanigans both of them get into that they haven't crossed paths at least once.


End file.
